Marry Your Sister?
by GaramMerica
Summary: Athrun akhirnya mengambil langkah. Seandainya boleh, rasanya ia ingin melaksanakannya secepat mungkin tanpa perlu berhadapan dengan tatapan dingin calon kakak ipar, tapi ... ia harus minta izin dulu, kan? One-shot. Mind to read and review?


**Marry Your Sister?**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

T

Warning: _OOC_, _One Shot, Canon, typo(s), _Kira (?)

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Athrun tak bisa berhenti bergerak di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Kedua kakinya terus bergerak dengan cepat dan jemarinya pun terus memainkan ketukan kecil di atas lututnya.

"Athrun, tenanglah. Kau seperti calon pegawai yang mau diwawancara saja," celetuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang membawa dua cangkir keramik putih dengan asap yang masih mengepul samar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat menerima cangkir itu dan baru akan menyesap isinya saat akhirnya ia menutup mata dan meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja kaca di depannya. Pemilik rambut biru tua itu mulai berjalan mengitari ruang tamu tersebut sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jari kanannya tanpa sadar. "Ini lebih parah dari itu, Cagalli." Jelas, kekhawatiran pemuda itu sudah benar-benar mengambil alih pikiran dan perhatiannya.

Cagalli menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan sebelah alis terangkat—antara merasa terhibur dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya yang baru ia lihat ini dan mulai merasa kesal. Akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas dan berkata dengan suara mantap, "Duduk."

"Entahlah, Cagalli. Aku masih mau berpikir. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Aku memang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, tapi bukan berarti aku tahu benar dirinya luar-dalam. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan kami sempat berpisah selama beberapa tahun! Siapa yang bisa menjamin dia tidak berubah? Jangan ingatkan aku tentang posisi kami yang saling bermusuhan saat perang lalu. Belum lagi—"

"_Athrun. Duduk._"

Athrun menoleh ke sepasang mata _amber _yang menatapnya tajam dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak membantah atau sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan menimpanya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan mengempaskan diri di samping sang kekasih. Ia mulai memainkan jemarinya dengan membentuk suatu pola. _Telunjuk-jempol-telunjuk-jempol-telunjuk-jempol ..._

Gerakannya terhenti ketika cangkir kecil tadi menutupi pandangannya dari kedua tangan yang masih terpaut dengan sibuk. Athrun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Cagalli memberikan senyuman lembut dan penuh pengertian padanya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Athrun. Kau tidak berpikir Kira akan memakanmu, kan?"

Sang pemuda mengambil cangkir berisi teh tersebut dengan kedua tangan. "Menelan hidup-hidup mungkin tidak, tapi kalau mengoyakku menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dulu supaya mudah dikunyah—" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di lengan kanannya, hampir membuat minuman di tangannya tumpah.

"Kau berlebihan!" ujar Cagalli di sela tawanya yang ringan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Melihat dan mendengar tawa gadis yang ia cintai ini berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia sudah malas menghitung berapa kali ia dibuat heran dengan kebahagiaan yang dibawa gadis ini di sekitarnya. Hanya dengan duduk berdampingan seperti ini, minum teh bersama, dan melihat tawa dan cahaya yang terpancar di matanya, Athrun menarik napas, ya, ia sangat bersyukur. Mungkin ia pria paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Putri Orb yang dicintai banyak orang ini di genggamanannya—atau mungkin mendapati cintanya yang diterima oleh sang putri—yang mana pun sama saja.

_Belum, _sebuah suara di kepalanya berbicara, membangunkannya dari lamunan menghanyutkan itu. _Kau masih belum memilikinya. Cintanya dan cintamu masih belum sah._

Athrun pun kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan sebelum pemuda itu bisa berdiri untuk memulai beberapa _lap _baru jalan cepatnya, sebuah remasan lembut terasa di bahunya. Cagalli memberikan cengiran lebar miliknya yang khas dan berkata, "Kau pasti bisa, Athrun! Aku percaya!"

Rasa hangat kembali merambat di dada pemuda itu dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya lebih rileks kali ini. Ia mengamit jemari gadis itu di bahunya dan memberi kecupan lembut dan singkat di permukaannya. "Terima kasih." Ia balas tersenyum.

.

* * *

Athrun tidak ingat kalau ia pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya saat bersama Kira. Tidak, ia selalu merasa tenang dan aman saat bersama sahabatnya ini. Meski saat berperang dan mereka berada di pihak yang berbeda, ia selalu yakin di dalam hatinya kalau ia akan aman, Kira akan selalu ada untuk mengawasi punggungnya, mereka akan melewati perang ini bersama-sama.

Untuk sekarang ... tidak.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah saat mata _amethys _jernih itu masih menujamnya lekat-lekat—tak berpaling sedikit pun. Kedua lengan pemilik rambut cokelat tua itu terlipat di depan dada, kaki kanannya bersilang di atas lutut kiri dan punggungnya yang bersandar di sofa berwarna krem itu terlihat kaku.

"Kau yakin?"

Cagalli yang sedang mengintip di balik dinding yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang tengah itu mau tak mau harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik saudara kembarnya itu sekarang juga. Ini lebih lama dari yang ia duga! Ia juga tidak menyangka ekspresi kaku dan atmosfer dingin nan mencekam ini bisa dikeluarkan saudaranya yang beberapa menit sebelumnya menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat dan perasaan ringan di depan pintu.

Cagalli sudah menimbang-nimbang waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Athrun ke rumahnya saat Kira sedang singgah untuk beristirahat sekaligus menjenguk saudara satu-satunya ini di Bumi. Ia sampai melihat jadwal Kira selama di Orb dan memilih waktu yang lengang tanpa tekanan mau pun pekerjaan yang kira-kira bisa menimpa waktu kosong sang belahan raga—dan ia yakin sekarang adalah waktunya! Lalu apa maksud _pose _interogasi yang Kira lakukan sekarang!? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang 'iya' saja, sih!?

"Dengan segenap hatiku," jawab Athrun mantap, berusaha menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus saat menatap mata _amethys _itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kaulakukan padanya dulu, kan?" tanya Kira lagi, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Athrun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tahu jelas sikapnya yang tidak tegas saat perang dua tahun yang lalu itu benar-benar sudah menyakiti Cagalli dan menggoyahkan kepercayaan Kira atas adik satu-satunya itu padanya. Namun ia yakin ia sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu satu tahun lalu. Pada Meyrin, pada Cagalli—ya, ia telah memilih Cagalli dan ia yakin masalah itu benar-benar sudah selesai untuk semua pihak. Kepercayaan Cagalli pun sudah kembali padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kepercayaan Kira?

Athrun menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh ragu—tidak bisa ragu—sekarang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan duduk lebih tegak, menatap sahabatnya ini lurus-lurus. "Aku menyesali kebodohanku—_sangat, _tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya. Aku tahu benar keputusan yang kuambil. Aku mencintai Cagalli, Kira. Aku ingin menikah dengannya. Aku akan menjaga kebahagiaannya. Kalau aku menyakitinya ...," Athrun menutup matanya sejenak, "kau boleh melakukan apa pun untuk menghukumku. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Cagalli berbalik dan membiarkan dirinya merosot dan terduduk di balik dinding. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya bener-benar merah. Pipinya terasa panas. Meski ia tahu tujuan Athrun datang hari ini, ia tetap tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu secara langsung keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

Keheningan yang menegangkan menyusup cukup lama. Bunyi jarum jam yang terus berdetik di salah satu dinding mendominasi. Hanya suara napas dari ketiga manusia yang hadir yang terdengar. Akhirnya, Kira mengeluarkan helaan napas berat dan panjang sebelum menurunkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas dahi dan membiarkan tangan kirinya terkulai lemas di samping paha. "Maaf Athrun, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan izin padamu sekarang," ujarnya pelan dengan mata masih menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi.

Athrun dan Cagalli tersentak dan jantung keduanya seolah berhenti berdetak. Sebelum Cagalli sempat bangkit dan menerjang Kira dan Athrun berdiri untuk meminta penjelasan dari sang _coordinator, _dua ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu, menarik perhatian tiga manusia di ruang tamu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, surai merah muda menyembul dari balik pintu, membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersenyum dan membiarkan lengan kanannya yang bersarang di dahi itu turun beberapa senti, menutupi matanya. "Jadi begini, kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada kalian karena belum memberitahukan hal ini secepatnya."

Cagalli dan Athrun serentak menoleh ke sang pembicara. Pemilik surai merah muda yang baru masuk itu terlihat cukup bingung dengan situasi di depan matanya namun memilih untuk diam. Mengetahui maksud kalimat yang diucapkan sang pemilik rambut cokelat, gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke belakang sofa sang pemuda. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kira dan berhasil membuat kedua sudut di bibir pemuda itu terangkat lebih tinggi.

Meski mulai merasa tidak sabar, Athrun dan Cagalli tetap menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kira dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya, dua hari yang lalu aku baru saja bicara dengan Malchio-san untuk melamar Lacus. Yang membuatku tidak memberi izin pada kalian untuk sekarang adalah waktu," Kira menghela napas lagi, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar dana yang harus dikeluarkan dan persiapan yang harus dilakukan untuk pernikahan dua orang paling penting di Plants dan di Orb dalam waktu bersamaan atau berdekatan." Kira membuka matanya. Melihat pasangan di depannya yang masih diam dengan mulut menganga dan mendengar tawa tertahan dari Lacus, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menutup matanya lagi—mempersiapkan diri untuk reaksi yang akan diterimanya dari adik satu-satunya dan sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Kecuali kalian bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalah ini. Tentu saja aku akan memberikan izin dengan senang hati."

_Satu ... dua ... tiga ..._

"KIRA!"

Pemuda itu pun tak bisa menghindar dari lemparan bantal sofa Athrun dan cekikan Cagalli yang, meski tidak sungguh-sungguh, tetap saja menyesakkan. Lacus tertawa lepas sembari menghindar untuk memberi tempat lebih lapang bagi hukuman Cagalli ke kakak kembarnya yang berhasil memainkan perasaannya beberapa menit lalu.

Perhatian pemimpin Plants itu teralih pada sosok pemuda berambut biru tua yang sedang menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup mata dengan tangan kanan berada di dahi, menghalau rambutnya yang menutupi wajah. Saat Lacus sudah ada di samping Athrun, pemuda itu berkata dengan suara lirih, "Aku tidak tahu, Lacus ... Mana yang lebih seram, minta izin untuk menikah pada ayah sang gadis atau kakaknya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ..."

Lacus hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin sama seramnya?"

Athrun menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum pahit. "Ya, mungkin keduanya sama seramnya."

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Seperti yang tertera di judulnya, mungkin _readers _udah tahu kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Brian McKnight - Marry Your Daughter. Saya salah satu pendengar yang dibikin kesemsem sendiri pas denger lagunya dan baca liriknya #curcol #shoot.

Waktu baca liriknya yang betapa si "I" ini ngerasa gugup pas nemuin "The Girl's Daddy", saya tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau minta izin ke kakak laki-lakinya "The Girl" sama gugupnya gak, ya? Dan, Ta-daa! Jadilah saya nulis fic ini #gakadayangnanya.

Tapi saya rasa ini gak termasuk song fic. _But, still, I don't know ..._

Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fic ini, karena itu saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati~ keritik dan saran Anda dapat dikirimkan ke kotak di bawah ini #nunjukkebawahalakuisjamanlampau#

Nah, terima kasih udah mampir, _dear readers_~ _Have a good day!_


End file.
